The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder enters the lab at Mt. Rushmore, where Blukic and Driba are arguing. Driba: No! You need to polarize it! Blukic: No, it has to be cross connected. Driba: Does not! Blukic: Does too. Ryder: Ec, hem! Blukic and Driba look at Ryder, looking appalled. Driba: If you are going to be sick, please do it somewhere else. Blukic: Agreed. Ryder: What? No! I’m just here to drop something off. Ryder tosses the red collar with the Nemetrix onto the table. Blukic: It’s sorta big to fit us. Driba: But the thought is appreciated. Ryder: (Sighs) Just, put it in storage. That’s all! Blukic: Sheesh. You don’t have to get mad about it. Ryder: UGH! Ryder turns to leave, when an Esoterica appears in his face. Ryder: Whoa! Ryder stumbles back, as Blukic and Driba look up, as Esoterica materialize all around the room. Blukic & Driba: (Pointing at Ryder) He did it! Ryder: Oh, thanks for throwing me under the bus! Driba: Why would we throw you under a bus? Blukic: Off a cliff would do more harm than a bus. Ryder: Oh, forget it! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Rustcharge. Rustcharge takes a step, swinging a fist at one. The Esoterica ducks back and kicks at Rustcharge, chipping the rust off his face. Several Esoterica come at him, throwing energy balls at him. Rustcharge’s body breaks down, as his whistle blows. He charges in at a faster speed, punching an Esoterica, which catches itself up invisible stairs. More continue to bombard Rustcharge, as he holds his hand up, firing a transparent blue beam from his hand, which vaporizes the rust on it. The Esoterica dodge, and continue to attack. Rustcharge: Guys! A little help! They use teleporters of some kind! Rustcharge is attacked hard, his core being revealed as the rust is broken off. Blukic and Driba are underneath a table, dismantling a smoke detector and a grenade, fashioning them into something different. Driba: No, you need the red wire! Blukic: No I don’t. Driba: Yes you do! Blukic: Don’t forget to install the EMP wave function, Driba: And make it transmitted on a frequency of the smoke detector. Yes I know that! Blukic: Then how come you put the explosive residue in instead? Driba: Agh! Driba switches the components out, then they close the smoke detector. They press the button, as the smoke alarm goes off. The gear on the Esoterica’s outfits start sparking from malfunction, as they all retreat. Rustcharge only has scattered rust on his body now, which reforms. Rustcharge: Good job. Though it took a little long. Blukic: You try being pressured by crazy guys in suits. Rustcharge: Yeah, I know the feeling. Ester and Steel enter the lab, ready for a fight. Rustcharge reverts. Ester: What happened? Ryder: Esoterica. They tried to take me out. I think it’s time to take the fight to them. Steel: I thought you said that you’re letting that George guy handle it. Ryder: He hasn’t handled it yet. We don’t have time to wait anymore. Get Kevin and Morty. We need to head out. Ester: Where we going? Ryder: The canyon where the seal is. End Scene The Rustbucket flies over the canyon, where a massive battle is underway. Esoterica battle the Forever Knights, the two sides seemingly stalemated. Morty: Ooh, ooh, ah. Kevin: I agree. It’s a mess down there. Steel: What’s the tactic here? Ryder: I’m going to ensure the seal is secure. George is probably heading there as well. You guys find a Knight we know and get a sit rep. Ester: And if they decide to just beat us up instead? Ryder: Beat them back. Conduit Edwards should be running the shots somewhere. Try and take him out. Kevin: You don’t have any idea what you’re doing, do you? Ryder: I know that this is going to be sweet. Morty! Open the hatch! Morty opens the back hatch, as Ryder gets on the Tenn-Speed, revving the engines. Steel: Are you crazy? Ryder: Of course not! I’m insane! Ryder rides out the hatch, free falling towards the battlefield. He activates the thrusters, slowing his descent as he approaches the ground. Knights scurry out of the way, as Ryder lands, increasing the speed as he tears through the battlefield. Steel: An adrenaline junky. Should’ve known. Kevin: Alright guys. Keep your metal helmets on. (He absorbs metal.) If you don’t, you’re easy pickings for Diagon’s mind control. Ester, Steel and Morty put helmets on, as their ship lands on the battlefield. They enter the battlefield, Esoterica attacking almost instantly. Ester stretches and knocks one away, Morty slamming into him afterwards. Steel pulls out two blasters, opening fire on them. The Esoterica fall back, when a Forever Knight comes swinging an energy flail at them. Kevin catches it, and punches the Knight, knocking it out. Kevin: That won’t be good for relationships. Driscoll approaches them, vizor on his helmet up. He punches an Esoterica out of the way, then points a blaster at the group. Driscoll: You guys. Ester: We’re here to help. The Esoterica can’t win. Driscoll: (Sighs) If it was up to me, I’d vanquish all of you. Steel: Enough of this. Status report, soldier! Driscoll: (Groans) They’re getting guidance from the Forever Seer. She’s a hassle of an enemy. The rest of them are just tricky to hit. Once hit, they stay down. Steel: Kevin, with me. We’re going on a mission to capture the Seer! Steel runs off, blasting his way through. Kevin sighs, chasing after him. Ester: Well Morty, looks like you and me get to help the Knights. Morty grunts happily, pounding his chest. The two charge into battle, Driscoll lagging behind. Driscoll: (Unenthusiastically) Whoopie. George walks down the tunnel leading to the seal, holding Ascalon up, ready to ward off any attacks. He arrives at the seal, a cackle echoing through the tunnel. Diagon: Welcome, George the Triumphant. So we are at this impasse again. George: I shall not allow thee to roam free once again! Diagon: This is where I have my vassals to dispose of you. The crack in the seal glows, as Baron comes out of it, merged with a Lucubra. He has a toothpick in his mouth, and an energy chain in his hand. Baron: Hello there, knight. George: You. A scoundrel like you doesn’t even stand a chance against me! Baron: I did pretty good last time. And now, I have even more power. Baron forms a blue energy sphere, throwing it at George. George swats it away with Ascalon, as the chain wraps around George’s sword hand, pulling on it. Baron: Imagine how much more powerful I’d be with that fancy sword of yours. George: Good luck with that. George cuts through the chain, and charges at Baron, swinging Ascalon. Baron flips over him and lands on the ceiling, pushing off to punch George. George parries it and strikes Baron, him skidding off. Baron fires more energy spheres, which George dodges, them hitting the seal instead. Diagon: Yes. Destroy the seal and allow me to appear in all my power! Baron: Yeah, yeah. I’ll get to you. But first, we’re going to have a little fun. Baron whips an energy chain at George, him parrying and dodging. George swings Ascalon, a wind gust slicing the air at Baron. Baron walks aside, disappearing, then kicks George from behind, blasting him with an energy blast afterwards. Baron: Too bad, knight. This will be too easy. An engine roars, as Eatle drives down the tunnel. He drives off a boulder, going up into the air. Baron blasts the Tenn-Speed with an energy sphere, as Eatle jumps off, falling at Baron. Eatle goes for a punch, when Baron disappears, Eatle crashing into the ground. Eatle’s horn is stuck in the ground, when Baron appears, blasting him with an energy sphere, jarring him free. Baron: Not bad, champ. But I expected you to make an appearance in this battle. Eatle: (Getting up) Yeah. You made that pretty clear. Eatle charges in to punch Baron, as Baron flips over him, grabbing and pulling back on his horn. Eatle’s head is forced up, as Baron chokes Eatle with the chain. Eatle grabs the chain, able to pull it off and takes a bite out of it, Baron stumbling back. Eatle turns, firing a laser at Baron. Baron is hit hard, crashing into the seal, the attack damaging it. George charges at Baron, jabbing Baron with the tip of Ascalon. Baron glows, as his Esoterica coating is removed, Baron looking in shock. Baron: What, what’d you do? George strikes Baron’s face with the butt of his sword, splintering his toothpick and sunglasses. George grabs Baron and tosses him aside. George: Absorbed that beast off you. Eatle: Not bad. George: I can handle myself. That being said, you took too long to arrive. Eatle: This was a long tunnel. Eatle reverts, as a magic blast hits the ground by their feet, Ryder and George flying back. Out of the crack comes Lucky Girl, in her anodite form. Her eyes are glowing green. Ryder: Oh, for the love of. Lucky Girl? Lucky Girl/Diagon: This one, in search for knowledge and power, sought me out. And I must say, what are the chances? The most powerful being on this planet, just happens to desire me. A pulse wave is released from the seal, which passes Ryder and George, following the tunnel. Ryder: Whoo! I’m so glad I wear my helmet all the time. Outside, the battle is equal, some Knights having lost their helmets, including Driscoll. Ester and Morty pound an Esoterica, as the pulse wave comes out, expanding to cover the Earth. Driscoll moans, as he is turned into an Esoterica, along with the other Knights lacking helmets. Ester: Driscoll! Driscoll goes at them, Morty swatting him out of the way. Ester: Thanks, Morty. Morty: Ooh, ah! Lucky Girl turns, preparing to blast the seal with magic. George throws Ascalon at Lucky Girl, striking her hand, her holding it in distress. Ascalon flies back to George’s hand. Ryder: Keep her busy. I’ve got a form that can help her. George: Know that I plan to slay the alien. Ryder: What? She’s not an alien. Lucky Girl/Diagon: Actually, she is. The one that’ll destroy you. Lucky Girl fires a magic blast, George moving forward and reflecting it. Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Gymosis. Gymosis grabs onto George’s shoulder, absorbing the metal off his armor. George charges at Lucky Girl, hacking at her with Ascalon. Lucky Girl forms a magic blade, parrying with ease. She fires a magic blast, which arches behind her, hitting the seal. She fires another shot, as George moves to intercept it. Lucky Girl swings her hand, as an earth hand grabs George. Stone Creatures, embedded with turquoise green energy from Diagon, come out, one tossing George. The Stone Creatures pound on the seal, releasing magic blasts as well. Lucky Girl/Diagon: It is useless! I am supreme here! Gymosis heads towards Lucky Girl, her blasting him with magic. He pushes through, and grabs Lucky Girl on the head. His metal coating molts off him, a metal liquid enveloping Lucky Girl’s head. It forms into a metal helmet, as Lucky Girl is back in human form, dazed. Lucky Girl: Huh? What? Gymosis punches Lucky Girl in the face, knocking her out. She falls, as George hacks through a Stone Creature. The Stone Creatures glow, getting ready to explode. Gymosis: Grab them and let’s go! Gymosis grabs Lucky Girl and Baron, dragging them as they run. The Stone Creatures explode, their energy focused onto the seal. The seal breaks, as a cackling echoes through the canyon. Diagon: I, AM, FREE! Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Lt. Steel * Morty * Blukic * Driba Neutral * Forever Knights ** Sir George ** Sir Driscoll Villains * Esoterica ** Baron Highway * Diagon (voice) * Lucky Girl Aliens Used * Rustcharge * Eatle * Gymosis Trivia * Baron takes Vilgax's place as the main herald of Diagon. * Lucky Girl is revealed to have survived, and willingly became Diagon's servant. * Steel learns that Ryder's a thrill seeker. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Diagon Arc Category:Ryder 10: Forever Knights Category:Ryder 10: Lucky Girl Arc